Chance
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Winston rapes Sarah and Sarah gives birth to a son named Chance. Reviews are welcome.
1. Wounded

Date: 3-7-2011

I am torn out of my dream world in the same way a baby is torn from their tomb, mother's womb. A ghostly dark figure, incubus approaches me in the back of a truck. The

heart of this mischievous deeply troubled rogue is as black as coal. My bed of roses is his breeding ground and eventually becomes known as ground zero. "What is

underneath the clothes, Sarah" curious, Winston wonders getting on top of my body. "Nothing" hysterical, I yell fighting him off of my body. "Now let us see, my sexy

goddess" he says undressing me. "I may be a woman, but I can kick your butt. I will kill you before you have a chance to get into my pants" I threaten punching and

kicking him. "Please shut up, bitch" he yells slapping me. He forces himself on me and steals my innocence from me. Sex hurts, who knew love could cause so much pain?

Indescribable, anguish is brought forth with one single touch. Sudden earthquake, heartache hangs onto a very tight rope all night long. Gloomy, the bloody violent dawn

screams out rape instead of hope. Damaged from within, burnt brown skin, begin to hate everything again. Nobody can see the hurt in these once innocent angel's eyes.

This emotional mental train wreck is hell bound. Burning china, a female's vagina is desecrated just like a church. Shaken to the point of being awaken and then broken

forever, feel the burn. Learn to suffer in silence, wire haired virgin. Unborn desire,girl on fire, speak to the atmosphere in whispers. Damaged from within, brain remains in

constant limbo and its a neverending rodeo until the rain stops. Violated, a part of myself has died tonight and I don't know if I will be able to recover.


	2. Aftermath

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Sarah (hysterical, she bangs on the door): Someone please open the door

Kyle (opening the door): Hello love, your presence has been greatly missed.

Sarah (running pass Kyle, she goes upstairs to take a bath): I am not in the mood for a conversation. A shower should be able to ease my pain.

Kyle (chasing after Sarah) Please don't take too long in the bathroom. I will be waiting for you in bed. Do you know what I mean?

Scene: The Bed

Sarah (wearing pajamas, she crawls into bed): I wanna rest in peace tonight and never wake up

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah's body): Lets make love

Sarah (angry, she pushes Kyle off her body): Please don't touch me

Kyle (laying down on his side of the bed): Sarah, what is on your mind? I am here if you want to talk.

Sarah (falling asleep): Goodnight

Kyle's p.o.v

Endless silence, avoidance and distance

creates a less peaceful atmosphere instead

of heavenly bliss. Losing common ground all

year round, harmony doesn't make a sound

or calls anyone honey. Disappointment reopens

an old wound. The silent treatment carries doubt

just like a burden, a dead body whose sweet melody

will never be heard. These hidden scars and untold

stories of anguish give gold a run for its money. They

hold onto the promise of a healer, savior, a lover who

will care enough to be a good listener and communicator

someday. Bad omen, solemn autumn, a kiss goodnight

and goodbye walks in slow motion toward the emergency

exit door. Drifting elsewhere, ghost of yesterday, breathe

then embrace outerspace. Drifting elsewhere, my immortal,

dream to be anywhere but here in this warm safe place. Never

look back at the past, free wandering spirit, just let go and breakaway.

So far away, is this a temporary vocation or permanent separation?

Inevitable, parting is such bittersweet sorrow but the sun will come out

again tomorrow. Bullet proof, waterproof and fireproof, contentment

shakes dirt off her shoulders through dancing and laughter.


	3. Reckless

Date: 3-8-2011

Scene: The Garage

Kyle (placing a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on a nearby table): These condiments are for you to enjoy

Sarah (frustrated, she keeps on hitting her punching bag): I thank you for your kindness, but I don't deserve your generosity

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): I love you

Sarah (punching Kyle in the eye): I thought I told you don't touch me

Kyle (using a hand to cover up his black eye): Sarah, what is the matter with you? You have never hit me before.

Sarah (choked up, she stutters): I am sorry

Kyle (walking out of the garage to get ice for his eye): I don't forgive you

Sarah (crying, she yells behind Kyle): I am sorry

Scene: The kitchen

Derek (walking into the kitchen to get beer out the refrigerator): Good morning, you look like hell

Kyle (applying ice to his black eye): Sarah punched me in the eye. I love Sarah, she needs to stop losing her memory.

Derek (taking a sip of beer): Did you hit Sarah back?

Kyle: I don't abuse women, I'm not that type of guy

Derek: Maybe I should teach Sarah a lesson. I can knock some sense into Sarah's brain if you want me to.

Kyle (laughing): No Thanks

Sarah (emotional, she enters the kitchen and confesses): Winston raped me last night

(Shocked, Derek doesn't know what to say. Sympathetic, Kyle's heart bleeds for Sarah until reality sets in)

Kyle: Wow, thats quite a shock to the system

Derek (walking out of the kitchen): I will leave you guys alone to talk

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): I am damaged goods

Kyle (resisting Sarah): I always knew this thing, rape would happen. How many times did I tell you to never travel alone at nighttime?

Sarah (sobbing): I have been violated. Where where you when I needed you the most? Are you saying that the rape was all my fault?

Kyle: You got yourself into this mess. You can save yourself.

Sarah (complaining): How can you be so coldhearted?

Kyle: How can you be so dumb?

(Heartbroken, Sarah runs upstairs to their bedroom where she cries herself to sleep)

Sarah's p.o.v

Black and blue fray, damaged worthless broken heavenly goods. A self afflicted cutter replaces the sun with dark rainy gray skies. Bitter, it takes an eternity

for things to get better. Unwanted, serenity is tossed aside just like an old love letter. Self man made beautiful disaster, unlikable monster,

whenever will this madness and sadness end? Bleeding to stay alive, a friend in need is a friend in deed forever. A seed of hope is planted in

the ground where love remains untouchable. Blue skies come out to play again until sunset.

(Possible Flash forward)

Date: 3-23-2011

Time of day: Nighttime

Place: An abandoned warehouse

Situation: Winston is tied up to a chair. John, Derek and Kyle are torturing him. The three men confront Winston about Sarah's rape.

Kyle (angry, he repeatedly pushes Winston in the face): YOU RAPED MY WIFE. NOW SHE IS PREGNANT.

Winston (unsympathetic): Sarah deserved it

Derek (points a gun at Winston's head): Sarah drives me crazy, but I will hate anyone who violates her. You don't deserve to stay alive.

Winston (pressuring Derek) : I dare you to kill me right now

John (using a knife to cut off Winston's fingers): You violated my mother. Now you must pay for your sins.

(Dying, Winston eventually surrenders. A gun bullet to the head takes him out of the world. Derek, Kyle and John return home in good spirits. Even though Winston is gone, Sarah still carries his seed. She is afraid to get close to anyone especially Kyle)


	4. Morning after the blues

Scene: The bathroom-Sarah is taking a shower

Kyle (naked, he steps into the shower): Do you mind if I join you?

(Emotional, Sarah remains silent as she looks over the scars on her body)

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): I love you

Sarah (hysterical, she fights Kyle off her body): Please don't touch me

Kyle (sympathetic): I am sorry for whatever. My heart bleeds for you.

Scene: The Kitchen-Sarah is busy with cooking breakfast when Kyle approaches her

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): I heart you

Sarah (feeling guilty): I apologize for abusing your trust and love. You deserve to be happy.

Kyle: We have been through a lot with each other. I won't give up on us.

Sarah(choked up): I am 46 and still have abandonment issues. I know I am such a beautiful disaster. Have you seen the scars on my heart and body?

Kyle (choked up): You are dark and yet lovely

Sarah: May be you should help me cook breakfast

Scene: Breakfast-The Dining room-The Gang are eating breakfast

Kitty: Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?

Kyle: Kit, we met in high school

Kitty: Really?

Sarah: Yes

Cameron: Wow

John: Mom, thats not the truth

Sarah: Come on, John, lets have some fun for once

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Derek (disgusted): Please go get a room

Scene: Outside-The backyard

(Sarah and Kyle are sitting down on a blanket observing a bonfire)

Sarah: OH, look at all the pretty embers. They remind me of the numerous scars on my body and heart.

Kyle: I love your scars

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): I thank you for everything you have done for me

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem, love

Sarah: I'm holding your heart in my hand

Kyle: I know its not easy being you. We are in this thing together.

Scene: The kitchen

(Silently, Sarah and Kyle clean their guns at table)

Sarah: Sometimes I wonder how you would react if I disappeared.

Kyle: There would be a hole in my heart. I wouldn't be able to breathe without you here. Please don't kill yourself. I need you in my life.

Sarah: I cherish the scars on my body like jewelry. I cry blood for tears.

(Emotional, Kyle kisses Sarah as if there is no tomorrow)

Sarah's p.o.v

Call the shots, lingering resentment. One way ticket to nowhere. Silence is ignorance is bliss. Unbearable distance creates broken bridges and unresolved issues.

Repetitive old bad habits die with each new step made toward forgiveness. Even angels fall and need tissues sometimes.


	5. This life of mine

Date: 3-9-2011

Scene: The Doctor's office-Sarah's examination

Sarah (feeling uncomfortable, she yells as she clings onto Kyle): Ouch..

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): I heart you

Doctor (checking Sarah's lady parts): I don't see any traces of gonorrhea or other damage to the uterus

Sarah (fearful): I wonder if I can be pregnant?

Doctor (searching for a fetal heartbeat): I am searching for a fetal heartbeat right now

Sarah (looking up at the screen): What is that thing inside of my stomach? It looks like a tadpole.

Doctor (listening to the fetal heartbeat): That thing is your baby, Sarah, you are pregnant

Sarah (crying into Kyle's arms): I am pregnant, please help me

Kyle (emotional, he strokes Sarah's hair): I am always here for you. Half of my heart is in love with you.

Sarah (sobbing): Why won't you allow me all the way in?

Kyle (angry, he walks out of the room): I can't breathe in this place anymore. I just have to go.

Sarah (follows Kyle into the hallway): What is your problem with the baby?

Kyle (hysterical): The baby is the product of rape

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant. You promised you would never leave me no matter what.

Kyle (exiting the building): That was then...this is now

Scene: The Connor Reese house-Den-Family meeting

Kyle (sitting down on the couch, he holds Sarah's hand): We have made a new discovery, everything has changed.

Derek: Did you find a new lead on skynet?

Sarah (choked up): Somewhat

John (studying Sarah): I have seen that look before?

Sarah (holding back tears): What look?!

John (sitting down on the couch beside Sarah): You are giving me that "I am about to cry" kind of look. I am worried about you so please tell me the truth.

Sarah (crying, she touches her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

John: How so?

Derek: What?!

Cameron: Wow..

Kitty: Yay! I am going to be a big sister

Sarah (to Derek): Can you please take the child out of the room?

Derek (holding Kitty's hand, he escorts her out of the den): Please come with me

Sarah (sobbing, she tells John and Cameron): Winston raped me and now I am pregnant with his baby. The doctor confirmed my pregnancy today.

John (angry, he walks toward the door carrying his gun): I am going to kill that evil s.o.b

Cameron (standing in between John and the door): Don't do it, John, its not worth it

John (choked up): I wonder how ever will my mother get justice?

Cameron (embracing John): Only time will tell I love you

Sarah's p.o.v

Kryptonite, affliction and confusion reign over me. Magnificent facade, beautiful masquerade. A hard long road toward nowhere, nearby skeleton in the closet.

Gates of the abyss reveal stress instead of sweet heavenly bliss. Unanswered prayers and questions weigh heavily on my mind. I can never outrun bad luck.

Safe warm shelter of love, please meet me at the crossroads. Hindsight, hope corrects my wayward negative mindset

Kyle's p.o.v

God weeps in the form of raindrops. Rough necessary swift justice creates a rift between ignorance and avoidance. I am torn asunder, but surrender anyway.

Effort transforms big obstacles into tiny brown sugar grains. Fear of the unknown still haunts me. Echoes and shadows hold hands. Afterglow of a life gone too soon,

recaptures my attention.

Date: 3-17-2011  
Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Sarah and Kyle are in the bed sleeping

Sarah (touching Kyle's chest): Reese..

Kyle (angry, he removes Sarah's hands): Please don't touch me

Sarah: You never refused my touch before. You always loved it whenever I touched you.

Kyle (yelling): You are no longer innocent before my eyes. You don't deserve my love.

(Heartbroken, Sarah cries herself to sleep but Kyle doesn't care. If only the baby would disappear then he would love her again)

Date: 3-18-2011

Scene: The den

(Exhausted, Sarah rests on the couch watching General Hospital. After battling morning sickness, she finally has peace in her life for once. Derek enters the den drinking a beer)

Derek: How are you feeling?

Sarah: My life is a soap opera

Derek: You are a fighter

Sarah (touching her growing baby bump): I am not strong enough to have this baby. Sometimes its easier to just give up hope.

Derek: You have to stay strong for your unborn baby

Sarah (crying): I don't know how I can love this baby if Kyle hates me

(Kyle approaches Sarah and offers her a stack of cash)

Kyle: This money is for the abortion. I will love you again after the baby is gone.

Sarah (sobbing): How you are serious?

Kyle (exiting the den): Definitely

Derek (confronting Kyle): Why do you hate the baby so much?

Kyle: The baby doesn't belong in this world because it was conceived as a result of rape. Our problems will go away after the baby dies.

(Derek notices Sarah is crying and decides to comfort her)


	6. Hope

Date: 3-14-2011

Scene: Planned Parenthood

Kyle (parking the car in the parking lot): Sarah, we are now here at Planned Parenthood. Are you sure you want to have an abortion?

Sarah (solemn): Yes

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I support your decision

Sarah (getting out the car): I am carrying the devil's seed. It must be destroyed.

Kyle (following Sarah into the building): So let it be

Scene: The waiting room

(Patiently, Sarah waits to be seen by the doctor. Kyle is quiet in which concerns her)

Sarah: You are quiet

Kyle (choked up): So what?

Sarah: I wanna know your thoughts

Kyle: What I have to say will make no difference to you. It feels good to be silent for once.

Sarah (reading Kyle's mind): You don't want me to have an abortion

Kyle: Its your body, its your choice. I will support you no matter what.

Sarah (holding Kyle's hand): Thanks

Kyle: No problem, love

Nurse: Sarah, the doctor may see you now

Sarah (to Kyle): You can stay here in the waiting area. You don't have to witness the abortion take place.

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand, he walks with her into the doctor's office): We are in this thing together, baby.

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation  
(Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Kyle's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear. Sarah doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Sarah's life remains stuck in the crossfire)

Scene: Home-The Bedroom

(Still in pain both physically and emotionally, Sarah rests in the bed. Kyle is her source of strength)

Sarah (crying): I am a murderer because I killed an innocent life.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): You are not a murderer

Sarah (still crying): You are just saying that because you love me. IS it ever possible for you to hate me for once?

Kyle: Humans can make mistakes, but their lives are not mistakes

Sarah (sobbing): I wonder what kind of future the baby would've had if it lived?

Kyle: The baby would've been loved by many people

Scene: Reality

Date: 3-14-2011

Scene: Planned Parenthood

Kyle (parking the car in the parking lot): Sarah, we are now here at Planned Parenthood. Are you sure you want to have an abortion?

Sarah (crying): After much thought, I have decided that I am going to keep the baby. I didn't abort John or Kitty so why should I kill this baby? I want to give

this baby a chance to live no matter how it may have been conceived.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I support your decision

Sarah: So you don't mind raising another man's child?

Kyle: No

Sarah's p.o.v

Silent heartbeat, unappreciated laborer. Mysterious invincible person stuck in the middle of everything. Meant to live for something more, please never lose sight of the

shore. Evolving dreamer, respectable stable strong pillar of the community. A constant reminder of unity and serenity, dark Horse. Insignificant tiny pieces of matter

aren't considered to be really important after all across the universe. Never walk away from destiny, clever clover, essential team member now and forevermore.

Kyle's p.o.v 

Womb beginnings, one unforgettable hallmark moment. Miraculous embryonic journey, babies' development from conception to birth. Aurora borealis, the birth of a new

life is joy to the world.

Date: 5-14-2011

Scene 1: The Dining room- Breakfast time

Kyle (worried): Sarah, you haven't eaten your breakfast. I wonder if everything is alright with you?

Sarah (three months pregnant, she is feeling unwell so she just plays around with her food): I have lost my appetite. I blame all of it on morning sickness.

Kyle (concerned): How may I help you?

Sarah (nauseous, she runs out of the dining room to use the bathroom): Please excuse me

Kyle: I'll be here if you need anything

(Ten Minutes later a hysterical Sarah yells for Kyle. Panicky, Kyle makes his way toward the bathroom)

Kyle (catches Sarah before she falls down on the floor): Sarah, you are bleeding

Sarah (fearful, she clings onto Kyle): I need to go to the hospital right now. Something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle(escorting Sarah out of the store and into his car): Come on, let us go to the hospital

Sarah (crying out of pain as the result of having cramps): OH GOD, it just hurts so much

Scene 2: The hospital- Obgyn's office

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Lets locate the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(praying): OH GOD, please save my baby

Obgyn (listening to the baby's heartbeat): I can locate the baby's heartbeat

Kyle: Thank God

Obgyn (showing an ultrasound image of the baby to Kyle and Sarah): The baby is healthy and it is a boy

Sarah: I didn't want to know the baby's gender, but it is what it is

Kyle (to Sarah): Sarah,we are going to have a son. Are you excited about having a son?

Sarah (choked up): Yes

Obgyn: Sarah, you were bleeding and cramping as the result of a placenta previa. A placenta previa is a complication that occurs during pregnancy. Sudden severe

vaginal bleeding and cramping are the symptoms of a placenta previa. The placenta grows in the lowest part of the womb, the uterus. It covers all or part of the

opening to the cervix and feeds the developing baby. The cervix serves as the opening to the birth canal during the birthing process.

Sarah (concerned): Whenever will the bleeding and cramping stop?

Obgyn (giving Sarah a container full of prenatal pills): These prenatal pills will able to stop your cramping. The bleeding will stop on its own, but can start again days or

weeks later. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me.

Sarah (putting the pills into her purse): I thank you for your service

Obgyn (smiling): You are welcome


	7. Even beauty can come out of darkness

Date: 9-13-2011

Scene: The doctor's office

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discover their unborn son named Chance has Downs Syndrome. Sarah is seven months pregnant.

Doctor (listening to the baby's heartbeat): Chance's heartbeat sounds good

Sarah (smiling): Thank God

Kyle (to the doctor): How is Chance's weight?

Doctor (measuring Chance's weight and vital signs): Unlike most normal babies, Chance is gaining little weight

Sarah (worried): So what is wrong with Chance?

Doctor: Your son has Downs Syndrome

Sarah (crying into Kyle's arms): We will have a special needs child

Kyle (comforting Sarah, he assures her): Chance will be loved no matter what. Let us give him a chance to shine like a star.

Situation: Kyle's car-Kyle is driving Sarah home

Kyle (worried, he squeezes Sarah's hand): You have been quiet for an awful long time. Is everything alright with you?

Sarah(choked up): I am just thinking

Kyle: A penny for your thoughts

Sarah(still choked up): I am at a loss for words

Kyle: I understand

Sarah(crying): Down Syndrome, why did this have to happen to our baby?

Kyle: It is a little thing called genetics

Sarah(offended, she yells): Are you trying to say there is something wrong with me?

Kyle: No, there isn't anything wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are.

Sarah(sobbing as she touches her stomach): I wonder what kind of life our baby will have in the future.

Kyle(turning on the radio): I am in the mood for some music about right now

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): I love you

Kyle(emotional): I love you more

(The song called "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell comes on the radio and Kyle and Sarah sing along with the lyrics)

(Unable to cope with her grief, Sarah heads straight for the bed as soon as she arrives home from the doctor's office)

Kyle (sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Hey, why are you crying so much?

Sarah (crying): I am crying over the life that Chance will never have

Kyle: I want to know your thoughts concerning Chance's Down Syndrome

Sarah: I don't want to think about it

Kyle: You will have to think about it because it will become a reality soon

Sarah: I never imagined myself being the parent of a special needs child

Kyle: Chance has down syndrome, but he will still able to live his life.

Sarah(still crying): I'll doubt it

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his): We will have this baby and everything will turn out all alright

Sarah: Who said I was ever planning to keep the baby?

Kyle(choked up): I just thought..

Sarah: Part of me wants to keep the baby while the other part of me doesn't

Kyle (still choked up): So what do you want to do?

Sarah: I am going to keep the baby because we created this life.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Kyle (getting out his lab top computer): We need to know what we are getting ourselves into. The computer holds all of the answers to our problems. I am going to do some research on down's syndrome.

Sarah (curious): So what does your computer have to say about down's syndrome?

Kyle (reading from the internet): Down's Syndrome is a very serious birth defect. Down's Syndrome is characterized by mental retardation, slanting eyes, a broad short skull, broad hands with short fingers and the presence of an extra chromosome.

Sarah (feeling guilty, she starts crying): Our baby will be born with a disability and it is all my fault

Kyle (emotional, he embraces Sarah): It is not your fault no matter what

Sarah (sniffling): At least we will get a chance to have a baby this time around

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We will have this baby

Sarah (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Kyle (concerned): Are you in any pain? How may I help you?

Sarah (placing Kyle' hand over her stomach): The baby is kicking, can you feel it move?

Kyle (delighted, he smirks): Yes, my love

Sarah (touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): Chance, you are a gift that is from God and I love you

Kyle's p.o.v

Faded Jaded Glory, afterbirth taste the bloody rains of this life. History is made everyday. ON the brink of a new beginning, may the dawn never die. A cloud of misery

and mystery surrounds the future. Godspeed and goodluck with everything. Infinite small nine days' wonder, cold gentle bruised blessed hands.

Sarah's p.o.v

Sacred starlight, precious breath of life. Exhale and inhale heaven on earth, champion. Invincible beautiful soul aspire to accomplish great things. An alabaster box full

of secrets, courage, wisdom and inspiration. Love has special needs and desires to be held. One incredibly bright light, one lifelong hard fight. Vulnerable fragile heart

smile for a while. Embers dance in a bonfire and make love to the night.

Date: 9-21-2011

Scene: Kyle's truck

Action: Kyle is driving Sarah to a mental institution called "Special Gifts". Special Gifts is a school and home for kids with special needs. Sarah is seven months pregnant with Chance at the time.

Kyle: Are you sure you want to send Chance away?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: What factors influenced your decision?

Sarah (choked up): The rape and Chance's down syndrome

Kyle: I understand

Sarah: I wouldn't be angry if you disagreed with me. What are your thoughts concerning the situation?

Kyle: You should do whatever makes you happy

Sarah: I thank you for your support

Kyle: No problem, love

Place: Special Gifts-The parking lot

Kyle (helping Sarah out of the car): We're here, honey

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle): Please protect me

Kyle: I will be your bodyguard

Action: A group of special needs teenagers play catch on the front lawn. Sarah gets a glimpse into Chance's future. Kyle and Sarah enter the building where a school administrator greets them. Her name is Rosemary)

Rosemary: I am Rosemary. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Reese

Sarah and Kyle: Yes

Rosemary: I am going to show you the nursery

Scene: The nursery

Action: Several nurses are taking care of newborn babies

Rosemary: This is the nursery. All of the newborn babies come here first when they arrive at special gifts. We pick up the babies right after birth.

Kyle: Cool

Sarah: I love the way the nurses care for the babies.

Rosemary: The nurses love the babies as if they were their own children. Its such a shame that these babies were abandoned by their parents.

Sarah: Hopefully, my baby will get the love that I can't get give it here

Rosemary: When is your baby due? What is his or her name?

Sarah: I am seven months pregnant. My son, Chance is due on November 11. He has been diagnosed with Down Syndrome.

Rosemary: Are you sure you want to send Chance here, Special Gifts?

Sarah: Yes

Rosemary: I am going to give you more time to think. You might change your mind closer to the birth.

Date: 9-24-2011

Scene: The Den

Situation: Sarah and Kitty (1 ongoing 2) are watching the movie, Bambi

Kitty (concerned): Mommy, why are you crying?

Sarah (crying): Bambi has touched my heart

Kyle (walking into the den): Hey y'all

Kitty: Daddy, mommy is crying

Kyle (to Sarah): Why are you crying?

Sarah (crying): Bambi has touched my heart. I can't send Chance away. I want to keep Chance and love him forever.

Kyle: Are you sure you want to keep Chance?

Sarah (sobbing): Yes, this is my final decision

Kyle: I support you

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (dialing Rosemary's phone number on his cellphone): I am calling Rosemary

Sarah: You can tell Rosemary that we are going to keep the baby

Date: 9-27-2011  
Scene: Doctor's office-Ultrasound test

Situation: Sarah(seven months pregnant) and Kyle discover that Chance has a hole in his heart

Doctor (placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Let us listen to the heartbeat

Sarah (concerned): Chance's heartbeat doesn't sound normal. Something is wrong with his heart.

Doctor: There is a hole in Chance's heart. He could possibly die if the hole enlarges.

Sarah (crying): OH MY GOD

Kyle (emotional, he escorts Sarah out of the office): Come on, it is time for us to go

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Sarah (clutching rosary beads, she prays): Please heal my baby, Lord

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): I know you are feeling overwhelmed at the moment. The baby has Down Syndrome and now this happens, there is a hole in his heart. The big man upstairs won't allow our baby to die. Chance will have a future.

Sarah (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Kyle (worried): What is the matter? I can take you back to the hospital if you want me to.

Sarah (placing Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby just kicked. I guess miracles do happen after all.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you


	8. A second chance at life and love

Date: 9-22-2011

Scene: Doctor's office-Ultrasound test

Situation: Sarah(seven months pregnant) and Kyle discover that Chance has a hole in his heart

Doctor (placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Let us listen to the heartbeat

Sarah (concerned): Chance's heartbeat doesn't sound normal. Something is wrong with his heart.

Doctor: There is a hole in Chance's heart. He could possibly die if the hole enlarges.

Sarah (crying): OH MY GOD

Kyle (emotional, he escorts Sarah out of the office): Come on, it is time for us to go

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Sarah (clutching rosary beads, she prays): Please heal my baby, Lord

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): I know you are feeling overwhelmed at the moment. The baby has Down Syndrome and now this happens, there is a hole in his heart. The big man upstairs won't allow our baby to die. Chance will have a future.

Sarah (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Kyle (worried): What is the matter? I can take you back to the hospital if you want me to.

Sarah (placing Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby just kicked. I guess miracles do happen after all.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 10-29-2011

Scene: Birthing class

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are watching a woman give birth on TV in preparation for Chance's birth

Kyle(disgusted):OH MY GOD, Sarah, I feel like vomiting right now

Sarah(laughing): Kyle, you need to man up

Kyle: I don't understand how something as big as a baby is suppose to come out of you

Sarah: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Kyle(laughing): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(laughing): no problem

Kyle(whispering): Sarah, I am getting tired of watching women giving birth on tv

Sarah(whispering): Why?

Kyle(frightened): Its giving me goosebumps

Sarah: I wonder how you will react when I give birth to Chance?

Kyle(laughing): I will probably faint or vomit

Sarah(annoyed): You are totally useless so please shut up

Kyle: You are a ticking time bomb that may explode at any second

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(pleading): Sarah,please don't be mad at me. I am only just kidding around with you.

Sarah: ok, Kyle, I forgive you. You are a very cruel and yet a very funny man that can always make me laugh

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Take a deep breath in

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in)

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Now exhale

(Obediently, Sarah then exhales)

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(wiping a tear away from her face): This will be my last pregnancy

Kyle: You must enjoy your pregnancy while it still lasts

Sarah(touching her stomach): I wonder what does the future have in store for this little one?

Kyle(looking through his childbirth instructional handbook): I am trying to stay in the present moment. The future can wait another day. By the way, all of these laboring exercises look really difficult to do.

Sarah(looking through her handbook): But still I am going to try them

Kyle: I feel sorry for every woman including you that has to go through labor then give birth

Sarah: Welcome to my world, Mr. sensitive

Kyle: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Sarah: I thank God for birthing classes. I have almost forgotten what it feels like to be in labor and to give birth.

Kyle: You can count on me to coach you through labor and the birth

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you

Instructor (to the pregnant women): take a deep breath in then exhale

Kyle (to Sarah): take a deep breath in then exhale

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in then exhales. She leans against Kyle for support)

Kyle (with a smirk): Good job, girly

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's stomach): I love you especially when you are pregnant

Sarah (blushing): You're too sweet. You're too kind for words. I love you so much.

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): I love you too

Instructor: Thats all for today, folks. You can go home now. I'll see you again next class time.

Kyle (escorting Sarah out of the classroom): Lets go home, love. I have a gift waiting for you there.

Sarah (excited): Bring it on

Scene: Outside-The Parking Lot

(Hand in hand, Sarah and Kyle walk toward their car. Sarah freezes for a moment feeling the baby move within her)

Kyle (concerned): Sarah, whats your problem? How may I help you?

Sarah: The baby just leaped within me

Kyle: Our precious little Chance will make his big debut next month. IS there anything about giving birth that worries you?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I may die in childbirth

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are a warrior. You are a survivor. You will live forever.

Sarah (crying): A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. What if I lose my strength this time around? Tell me how I am suppose to breathe with no air?

Kyle (wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I'll give you my strength. Please never let me go. Let my love revive you.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Sarah's p.o.v

Celebrate life

Here comes the sun

Ocean breathes tears of joy

Silly jokes take the fun out of hitting rock bottom

Enjoy the innocence of this delicate internal peace

Nirvana

Joy to the world

Open doors of opportunities rain down blessings from heaven

You always make me smile and laugh

Kyle's p.o.v

Memories breathe

I will remember you

Rosy paradise

Rivers of forgiveness consume me

OH holy silent Christmas night

Radiant eclipse

Erase the gloomy mood in the atmosphere

Fade in, fade out bright celestial light

Lovely silly mirror reflection

Erase this early winter morning frost

Calm sweet relief erase these lies and bloodstains

This is where the fairytale story begins and ends

I surrender my life into the hands of Jesus

Ocean blue sky take me back to the start of creation

Naked vulnerability, open broken heart become a survivor instead of a loser


	9. Red Bleeding Dawn

Date: 11-11-2011

Scene: Sarah's nightmare

Situation: Sarah has a nightmare about her archenemy, Winston. Winston is also Chance's father.

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Sarah awakes to find her hands tied up to the bedpost in ropes. Winston walks into the room catching Sarah off guard)

Sarah: I thought that I killed you a long time ago. How can you still be alive? How did you get into my house? Where is my family?

Winston(approaching Sarah): I sent your family away, they are out of town on a vacation.

Sarah: They will kill you when they return home

Winston(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): I'll doubt it

Sarah: You will die if you touch me

Winston(taking a knife out of his coat pocket): My wife has always wanted a baby

Sarah(frightened): So what?

Winston(pulling up Sarah's dress to her knees): I want your baby

Sarah(hysterical): You are not going to have my baby

Winston(digging the knife into Sarah's stomach): You have no choice, you are mine now

Sarah(giving into her pain, she starts screaming): AH..AH..AH..AH

Winston(making another incision from Sarah's stomach to her lady parts): Please shut up and be cool

Sarah(starting to bleed crimson all over the bed sheets and covers): I am bleeding and possibly dying, its all your fault

Winston(becoming dying, he puts the knife back into his coat pocket): Thats enough drama for one day

(To make sure Sarah doesn't escape, Winston lays down at the door blocking the entrance way. Sarah breaks loose the ropes around her hands and then silently tiptoes over Winston's sleeping body. A trail of tears and blood follows behind her downstairs and into the outside world)

Scene 2: Kacey's house

Sarah(crying, she bangs on the door): Kacey, please open the door

Kacey(opening the door): Hello, Sarah

Sarah(stumbling through the doorway): I am in trouble and I need your help

Kacey(helping Sarah onto a couch in the den): You need to take it easy in your condition

Sarah(laying down on the couch): definitely

Kacey(taking notice of Sarah's bloodstained dress): OH MY GOD, Sarah, you have blood all over your dress

Sarah(in the mist of having a contraction): Its complicated, Winston is the name of the man who did this to me.

Kacey(crying): Don't worry, Sarah, I will protect you

Sarah(becoming unconscious): Please save my baby

(Unaware of what to do next, Kacey calls 911 for an ambulance to take Sarah to the hospital)

Scene 3: The hospital waiting room

Kyle: I thank you so much for calling me

Kacey: No problem, you needed to know what was going on since you are the baby's father.

Kyle(anxious, he begins pacing back and forth): I will be lost without Sarah

Derek: Sarah is strong enough to make it through anything

Kacey: I wonder who can do such a horrible thing to Sarah

John: Winston, he is certainly on the list

Cameron: I thank you for explaining

Doctor(approaching everyone): Hello, folks

Kyle(fearful): How was the surgery?

Doctor: We had to perform an emergency cesarean section on Sarah. The baby had trouble breathing so oxygen had to be put into his lungs. Sarah is resting in a recovery room at the moment.

Scene 4: Sarah's hospital room

Kyle(talking to Sarah's spirit): You have given birth to a very beautiful son. I love you so much for giving me the gift of life. It would be a miracle if you would wake up.

(Sleeping, Sarah remains unresponsive. Meanwhile, a maternity nurse walks into the room carrying baby Chance in her arms. Chance is wrapped up in blue blankets)

Nurse(placing Chance in Kyle's arms): I do believe this beautiful baby boy belongs to you

Kyle(holding Chance): He does belong to me, well thanks

Nurse(smiling as she leaves the room): God bless you

Kyle(speaking to Chance): Sweetheart, you are surely a very big boy

(Chance just cooes making Kyle laugh and cry tears of joy)

Sarah(waking up from her coma): Reese...

Kyle(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): This is our son

Sarah(crying as she holds Chance): Hello baby, I love you so much. You are my little precious angel.

(The dream ends and Sarah wakes up to find her dress soaking wet. She realizes her water just broke)

Scene: Reality-Sarah's Flash forward

Date: 11-11-2011

Situation: Chance is born

Scene: The delivery room-Sarah is giving birth

Situation: Sarah is in labor with Chance

Sarah (having a contraction): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (massaging Sarah's shoulders): Just breathe

Sarah (crying out in pain): Everything just hurts. Whenever will my pain end?

Kyle (talking to the baby within Sarah's stomach): Please calm down in there

Sarah (grabbing hold of Kyle): Here comes another contraction

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): I wish I could take your pain away

Sarah (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA

Kyle: You have been in labor for twelve hours. The birth should be happening very shortly.

Sarah (sobbing): I thank you so much for being my laboring coach. I thank you for helping me through the pregnancy.

Kyle (with a smirk): no problem

Sarah (crying, she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Please don't lose hope for your agony will be over soon

Sarah (exhausted, she starts to lose all of her strength): Please never let me go, love

Doctor (to Sarah): Just more push and the baby will be out of you

(Sarah pushes one more last time and a baby's cry fills the room. Joyful, Kyle and Sarah are so in love with Chance that they forget he has Down's Syndrome. Sarah learns to forget about both Winston and her rape)

Doctor (waiting for the placenta): The afterbirth should occur any second from now

Kyle (confused): I thought Sarah was done with giving birth

Doctor: Sarah needs to deliver the placenta

Sarah: Should I push the placenta out?

Doctor: No, the placenta should just fly out

Sarah (In pain, she moans): I am placenta is stuck somewhere deep inside my vagina.

Doctor (massaging Sarah's uterus): I am going to get your uterus back to its normal size. I will pull the placenta out of you.

Nurse (kicking Kyle out of the delivery room): Please wait outside or go home, mister

Date: 11-15-2011

Situation:Sarah is being discharged from the hospital

Sarah (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my son?

Kyle (pushing Sarah's wheel chair toward the exit door): Here he comes

Nurse (placing Chance into Sarah's arms): He is surely a miracle

Sarah (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Sarah and Kyle): God bless you

Kyle (helping Sarah into truck): Our family is now complete. We are going to have a party when we get back home.

Sarah (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Kyle (settling Kitty into her car seat): You are surely a big boy, Chance. Please don't grow up too fast.

Scene 2: The Connors' house

Kyle (escorting Sarah through the front door): Please don't be afraid, I will protect you

Sarah (wearing a blindfold, she walks down the hallway carrying chance): I can't see anything

(All of a sudden Kyle turns on the light switches and Everyone shouts out surprise)

Sarah (shocked and confused): What the hell?

Kyle: Sarah, we are at your homecoming party

Sarah (yelling at Kyle): I thought that I told you I didn't like surprises

Kyle (laughing): I am sorry

John: Mom, what took you so long at the hospital?

Sarah (holding Chance dear to her heart): The doctor wasn't sure if we were going to make it

Kitty (to Chance): Hello, Little brother

Derek (hungry, he is agitated): I am hungry so let us eat right now

John (rubbing his stomach): Derek, I know how you feel

Cameron: Sarah, I cooked most of the food

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Tin Miss

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

(The Connor Reese Clan gather around the table to eat their dinner and the rest is history)

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 11-7-2011

Scene: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Situation: Sarah is 46 and nine months pregnant with Chance. The doctor has ordered for her to stay on bed rest.

Action: Sarah is reading a book when Kitty (one ongoing two) enters the room

Kitty (runs into Sarah's arms): Mommy?!

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): How may I help you, princess?

Kitty: I want to see my little brother

Sarah (places a hand on her stomach): Chance is due any day from now. You will see him very soon.

Kitty (talks to the baby inside Sarah's stomach): I love you

Sarah (delighted): I bet Chance loves you too

Kitty: Really?!

Sarah (laughing): Yes

Kitty (runs out the room): I am going to draw a picture for Chance

(Carrying a present, Kyle enters the room and sits down at Sarah's bedside)

Kyle (offers the gift to Sarah): This gift is for you

Sarah (excited, she tears off gift wrapping): Thanks. I wonder what you brought for me?

Kyle (placing a diamond ring on Sarah's finger): I brought you a ring

Sarah (admiring her diamond ring): I love the ring

Kyle: The ring is suppose to be a push gift

Sarah (taken a back): A push gift?

Kyle: A push gift, this is an item given to expectant mothers.

Sarah (laughing): I understand

Kyle (studying Sarah): You can give birth any day from now

Sarah: I remember Kitty didn't come on her original due date. She was born on December 20. Her birth took a real toll on my body. Hopefully, Chance will come on his due date. November eleventh will change our lives forever. All that I want to have is a safe, smooth and easy birth experience. If any complications arise during the birth, you must save the baby's life instead of mine.

Kyle: What do you fear the most, giving birth or raising a child with special needs?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I won't be strong or good enough

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): You are a warrior, a survivor of many things. You are a wonderful mother. I love you just the way you are.

Sarah (crying): I remember Winston raped me nine months ago. I am now pregnant with his baby. Chance has Down Syndrome. After all this time, you still love me. I thank you for giving me a second chance. What did I do to deserve your trust and love?

Kyle: I will never move on from you. You are stuck with me forever. My heart belongs to you and noone else.

Sarah (feeling a sharp pain, she grabs hold of her stomach): Ouch...

Kyle (concerned): What is the matter?

Sarah (places Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby just kicked. Can you feel him move?

Kyle (amazed): Wow, Chance is very energetic

Sarah (talking to the baby): I can't wait to see you, my little prince

Date: 11-11-2012

Special Event: Chance's first birthday

Scene 1: The Nursery

(Sarah is changing Chance's dirty diaper when Kitty (two ongoing 3) walks into the room)

Sarah: Hello, my little princess

Kitty: Mommy, today is Chance's birthday

Sarah (laughing): I know

(Chance cooes in which brings even more joy to Sarah and Kitty)

(Kyle helps Sarah decorate the house for the birthday party while the rest of the gang are out of the house getting some more supplies for the party)

Kyle: You are extremely emotional today

Sarah(crying): I know I shouldn't be crying, but I can't stop crying. I wish I knew why I have been crying so much today.

Kyle: You love Chance very much

Sarah: Definitely

Kyle: Chance has special needs, but I love him anyway

Sarah: Thats good

Kyle: Along time ago, I used to be depressed every time November came around because everything in my life would just go downhill. Since Chance's birth last year, I now have something to look forward to every November.

Sarah: I understand you and feel you

Scene: The dining room-birthday party-the cutting of the cake

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday to you

(Chance out the candles on his birthday cake. Amused, everyone laughs)

Kyle(using his camera to take a picture of Chance): Smile and say cheese

(Obediently, Chance smile and say cheese)

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): Come over here, girlie

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Sarah(taking a bite of her cake): This cake is really good

Kyle(taking a bite into his cake): You made this cake, remember?

Sarah: I thank you for reminding me

Kyle: I wonder who in the world knew that we would have another son

Sarah(laughing): I don't know

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too


	10. Touched by an angel

Date: Sunday, May 12, 2013

Situation: Sarah celebrates Mothers' Day

Time of Day: Morning

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Tired, Sarah rests in the bed. Energetic, Kitty and Chance run into the bedroom. They climb up on Sarah)

Kitty and Chance (yelling): MOMMY!

Sarah (pulling Kitty and Chance into a tight embrace): I love you, my children

Kitty and Chance (yelling): HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

(Kyle enters the room carrying a tray of food for Sarah)

Kyle (places the tray in front of Sarah): Happy Mothers' Day, honey. You are going to have breakfast in bed this morning.

Sarah (kissing Kyle)): Thanks

Kyle (giving Sarah a card): The children and I brought you a card from Walmart. You can read it now if you want to.

Sarah (choked up, she reads the card): You are beautiful and our hero...Happy Mothers' Day...Love Always Kyle, Kitty and Chance

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

(carrying a card and a bouquet of roses, John enters the room. Kyle, Kitty and Chance embrace John)

John (gives Sarah the roses and card): Happy Mothers' Day, I love you

Sarah (smelling the roses): I love you too

John: What are your plans for today?

Sarah: What are your plans for me?

John: I wanted to take you and the family out for dinner

Sarah (excited): Thats so sweet of you. We accept your offer.

Date: 5-31-2013

Scene: The Den

Situation: Sarah and Chance (1 ongoing 2) are watching the movie, Bambi

Chance (eating popcorn): Mommy, I like this movie

Sarah (eating popcorn): I know you would, Bambi

Chance (taken a back): Bambi?

Sarah: You greatly remind me of Bambi

Chance (crying, he begs Sarah): Please never leave me

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): I will always find you

Date: June 16, 2013

Situation: Kyle celebrates Fathers' Day

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Sarah and Kyle are in the bed making love

Kyle (caressing Sarah): hmm

Sarah (repeatedly kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (exploring Sarah's anatomy ): You are beautiful

Sarah: AH...I think you have reached my good spot

Kyle (laughing): Cool

Sarah (getting off the bed, she puts on her robe): Please excuse me...I have to do something

Kyle (putting back on his shirt): Please don't keep me waiting

Sarah (laughing as she walks out of the bedroom): I won't

(Five minutes later, Sarah returns to the room with the kids and a tray of food for Kyle)

Kitty and Chance (embracing Kyle): Happy Fathers' Day, Daddy

Kyle (with a smirk): Thanks

Sarah (giving Kyle the tray): I cooked breakfast for you. You are going to have breakfast in bed this morning.

Kyle (hungry, he gobbles down the food): Thanks

Sarah (laughing): No problem

(Kitty and Chance are happy to see their parents getting along for once)

Date: 7-4-2013

Place: The Connor Reese House-Backyard

Situation: Setting off fireworks

Kitty: John, can you please set off more fireworks?

John (setting off more fireworks): Sure

Cameron (amazed): Whoa..

Sarah (watching the fireworks): OH, look at all the pretty fireworks. July Fourth has turned out to be my favorite holiday.

Kyle (watching the fireworks): I love fireworks

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Happy anniversary

Kyle: I can't believe we have been married for four years. Time surely does move fast. We have been through a lot with each other.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you too

Derek (disgusted): Please go get a room

Kyle and Sarah: Please shut up, Derek

Derek (with a sigh): Lovers

Chance (frightened, he runs over to Sarah): Mommy, I am afraid

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): What do you fear, Bambi?

Chance: The fireworks

Sarah (pulling Chance close to her body): The fireworks will be over soon, honey

Date: Friday 8-9-2013

Place: The Connor Reese House-backyard pool

Action: Kitty (3 ongoing 4) and Chance (1 ongoing 2) are swimming in the pool. Cameron is watching over them. Unnoticeable, Chance drowns underwater. His arm becomes stuck in the drainer. The drainer is located at the bottom of the pool.

Cameron (helps Kitty out of the pool): Its time to eat lunch

Kitty (looks around for chance): Where is my brother?

Cameron (notices unconscious Chance floating underwater): CHANCE!

(Cameron can't swim; therefore she seeks out Derek and John's help. Derek and John work together to release Chance's arm from the drainer)

Derek (emotional, he performs cpr on Chance): Please wake up

(Chance remains responsive)

Kitty (crying): Chance, please don't die

John (dialing 911 on his cellphone): I am calling 911

Sarah (suspicious, she walks outside): What's going on up in here?

John and Cameron (shielding Chance): Nothing

Sarah (pushing Jameron aside): Please get out of my way

Derek (hold Chance in his arms): Sarah, Chance drowned in the pool. Now he won't wake up.

(Heartbroken, Sarah has an emotional breakdown)

Sarah (angry, she charges at Cameron): I trusted you. How could you allow my son to drown?

Cameron: I kept a close eye on Chance. I don't know what happened.

(Sarah is about to push Cameron into the pool when Kyle stops her)

Kyle: Now is not the time for drama

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): Cameron killed our son

Kyle (curious); How so?

John: Dad, Cameron didn't kill Chance. Chance drowned in the pool by accident. Derek and I worked together to release his arm from the drainer.

Kyle (choked up); Well, that explains things

Derek (places Chance in Kyle's arms): Chance is not breathing

(Emotional, Kyle looks down on his son in pity. Ambulance sirens drown out the sound of his crying. Everyone is happy again when Chance finally comes out of his coma eat the hospital )

Date: Friday 8-16-2013

Place: The Barbershop

Situation: Chance has his first hair cut

Action: A barber is cutting Chance's hair

Chance (frightened, he clings onto Sarah): Mommy

Sarah (comforting Chance): Just think happy thoughts

Chance (crying): The razor burns

Sarah (to the barber): Please excuse Chance's behavior. Its the first time that he has gotten his hair cut.

Barber (laughing): I understand

Chance (shouting): Please make it stop

Barber (making final touches): I am almost done

Chance (grumpy): I want it to be over now

Sarah (redirects Chance's attention): Just focus on me and noone else

(Sarah makes funny faces in order to make Chance laugh. Chance laughs really hard)

Barber (taking the robe off of Chance): I am done cutting your hair. Are you happy now?

Chance (laughing): Yes

Barber (giving Chance a mirror): How do you like your hair cut?

Chance (looking at his reflection): I love my hair cut

Sarah (admiring Chance's new hair cut): You look handsome, Bambi

Barber (taken aback): Bambi?

Sarah: Bambi is my nickname for Chance. My son reminds me so much of the Disney character, Bambi.

Barber: I can see how much Chance loves you

Sarah (giving the barber money): I thank you for your service

Barber (with a smirk): You are welcome, ma'am

Sarah (holding Chance's hand, she escorts him out of the door): Come on, Bambi. Lets go to Diary Queen.

Chance (excited): Mommy, I love ice cream

Sarah: Maybe you will meet your future wife there

Chance (dancing): I guess so

(Amused, Sarah just laughs. Chance has Down Syndrome, but she still loves him anyway. He has brought so much joy into her life)

Date: Friday 11-14-2013

Scene: Hospital Room

Situation: Two year old Chance is hospitalized

Doctor (checking Chance's temperature): Chance's temperature is still high

Sarah (worried): Thats not good

Chance (coughing): I want my teddy bear

Sarah (giving chance his teddy bear): Here you go, Bambi

Chance (coughing): Thanks

Doctor (walking out of the room): I will check on Chance later on

Kitty (3 ongoing 4): Mommy, I am hungry

Sarah (gives Kitty animal crackers): These crackers will be able to satisfy your hunger

Kitty (eating the crackers): Thanks, mommy

Sarah (with a smirk): No problem

(Sarah sits down in a chair next to Chance's bed. She pulls out her book bag a stack of get well cards)

Sarah (reading a card): We hope you get better soon love Trevor, Kacey, Nick and Amber Corbin

Chance (coughing): Thanks

Sarah (kisses Chance's forehead): I love you

Chance (coughing): I want to go home

Sarah: You can't go home until the doctor says so

Chance (coughing): Alright

Kyle (walks into the room): How are my babies doing?

Kitty (running into Kyle's arms): Daddy!

Kyle (embraces Kitty): Hello, sweetheart

Sarah (stressed): Our son is still sick

Kyle (running over to Chance's bedside): How may I help you, son?

Chance (coughing): Your presence is enough

Kyle (kissing Chance's forehead): I love you

Chance (coughing): Daddy, I love you too

Year: 11-21-2013

Scene: Military Base-Conference Room

Situation: Sarah and Kyle are about to have a meeting with their soldiers

Judah (a soldier talking to his friends): Chance is ugly

(The group of men break into a laugh. They become quiet when Sarah and Kyle walk into the room)

Sarah (curious): What is so funny?

Judah: Well, isn't it Sarah and her little boy toy?

Kyle: Excuse me..

Judah: There is plenty of fish in the sea. I don't know what you are doing hanging around an old woman?

(The other soldiers break into a laugh)

Sarah (angry, she points a sword at Judah): Judah, please shut up or else

Judah: You can't kill me, grandma. By the way, your son Chance is ugly.

(Angry, Sarah stabs Judah with her sword and he loses consciousness. Kyle and the other soldiers are at a loss for words)

Sarah (to the soldiers): Judah's death should serve as a lesson for all of you. Please don't mess with my family or me. You can burn Judah's body in the furnest.

(A group of soldiers get up from their chairs and take Judas to the furnest just like Sarah ordered)

Sarah (in a kind sweet voice, she tells Kyle): I love you

Kyle (hesitant): I love you too

Sarah's p.o.v

Constant companion, one and only true best friend of give up on me, never leave me. Everlasting sunshine catch me whenever I may fall. Tell me how you

feel. I will listen and open up my heart to you in return on this beautiful glorious day. Never say goodbye or just walk away from the scene.

Kyle's p.o.v

All your attention is on me, nova creation. Give me a hug, eternal inner strength. Life partner, my best friend. It doesn't matter what you did in the past anymore

Crash into me and I'll smash into you, angel eyes. Runaway with my heart, everlasting covenant.


	11. Open your eyes

Year: 2018

Situation: Seven year old Chance gets a shot

Scene: Sarah's jeep-the highway

Situation: Sarah is driving her son to the doctor's office

Chance: Do I really have to go to the doctor's office?

Sarah: Yes of course, Bambi

Chance: What will the doctor do to me?

Sarah: The doctor will give you a shot

Chance (fearful): I am afraid of needles

Sarah: Please don't worry, Bambi. I will not allow the doctor to hurt you.

Chance: Mommy, why do you keep on calling me Bambi?

Sarah: Bambi is the name of a Disney movie. You remind me of the main character. The main character is a deer named Bambi.

Chance: How are Bambi and me alike?

Sarah (parking the jeep into the hospital parking lot): Just like Bambi, you are love your mother

Chance (coughing): I am sick

Sarah (dragging Chance out of car): The doctor is going to see you no matter what

Scene: The Doctor's office

Doctor (inserting a needle into Chance's arm): Just be still and you won't feel a thing

Chance (crying out for Sarah): Mommy..

(Sarah starts making funny faces in which makes Chance laugh. Laughter helps Chance forget about the needle)

Doctor (pulling the needle out of Chance's arm): Its all over now

Chance (relieved): Thank goodness

Doctor (putting a bandied on Chance's arm): Your courage inspires me

Chance: Thanks

Sarah (to the doctor): Chance has certainly come a long way

Doctor: I know

Chance (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): Mommy, I am hungry. Can we go by Dairy Queen?

Sarah: Yes of course, Bambi

Scene: Chance has his first swimming lesson. John is teaching Chance how to swim.

Scene: The Pool

Chance (frightened, he yells): I am going to die

John(helping Chance to stay a float in the water): You are not going to die

Chance: How can you be so sure?

John: I have your back

Chance: What is the point of you teaching me how to swim?

John: I don't want you to drown

Chance: It is going to be all your fault if I die

John(with a sigh): Children

Eight year old Kitty (splashing water in Chance's face): Hello, little brother

Chance (splashing water in Kitty's face): Marco Polo

Sarah(aiming a camera at John, Chance and Kitty): Smile and say cheese

(Obediently, John and Kitty smile and say cheese. Sarah takes a picture of them and then they continue swimming)


	12. Unbroken

(John and a ten year old Chance spend time with Kyle and Derek bowling at the bowling rink)

Chance(yelling with excitement): I made a strike

John: Hooray for you, Epic

Kyle(yelling with excitement): I made a strike

John: Hooray for you, Dad

Chance: Congrats, Dad

Derek: Whenever will it be my time to shine?

John: Don't worry, Derek, your time will come

Chance(yelling with excitement): I made another strike

John: Chance, you are surely getting good at this meaning bowling

Chance: I guess so

Kyle(to John): John, you are doing a wonderful job of being a big brother to Chance

John: Thanks

Scene: Back at the house

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Front yard-Cameron is pushing Kitty who is sitting in the swing

Kitty(looking up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

Cameron(doubtful): really?

Kitty(frightened): Yes

Cameron: According to my calculations, a tornado is heading toward us

Kitty: Don't worry, Cammie, I will protect you

(All of a sudden a loud horrific feminine scream coming from the basement fills the air. Frightened, Kitty and Cameron run to the basement in response to Sarah's screaming. They encounter a distraught a crying Sarah in the basement)

Scene 2: The Basement

Kitty(panicky): Whats going on in here?

Sarah(crying as she touches the wall): There are more names including Chance's name that are written in blood on the basement wall.

Cameron: So what?

Sarah: there are more lives that need to be saved

Kitty: or to be killed?

Sarah(frowning): Kit, no one dies in vain

Kitty: There are some people in the world that do deserve to die

Sarah(sighs): OK, Kit, whatever you say

Cameron: I wonder What Chance do in order to put himself on Skynet's Target's list?

Kitty: I don't know

Sarah: Guess we will have to find out

Kitty(walking out of the basement): I'll keep a close eye on Chance for you

Sarah: Thanks, Kitty

Cameron(to Sarah): You can count on me to protect your children

Sarah: I know you won't let me down


	13. Chaos and Confusion

Date: 10-31-2020

Scene 1:

John: Mom! dad! (John shouted as he ran back into the house)

Kyle: John, what is it?

(Sarah hurries out from the kitchen)

John: I lost Chance, I never took my eyes off him. He got spooked by something and there were so many kids around.

Kitty: John is telling the truth

Sarah: What?!

Kyle: Come on, we'll find him. He couldn't have gone far (he said and the three of them hurried out the door)

Scene 2:

(Chance alone and cold is walking along a road in his neighborhood. In a car lot, a man spotted a little boy in a pumpkin suit alone and sitting against a wall with his arms wrapped around herself. Winston drives up to Chance in his car)

Winston: Hello, you look lost

Chance: I was trick and treating with my brother and sister. Now we are separated and I can't find them anywhere. I don't know my way back home.

Winston: I will take you back home

Chance(getting into the car): ok

(Winston tasers Chance and he becomes unconscious. Winston undresses Chance and then throws his pumpkin costume out of the window. Instead of taking Chance home, Winston takes him to Mexico)

Scene 3: Catherine Weaver's house

Sarah(ringing the doorbell): Please answer the door

Catherine(opening the door): Hello

Sarah: Catherine, have you seen Chance?

Catherine: Why?

Kyle: He is missing

Catherine: How so?

John: Earlier tonight, we were trick and treating when we got separated.

Catherine: How does your circumstance affect me?

Kyle: We know how much Chance loves spending time with Savannah. We thought he would be at your house.

Catherine: I haven't seen Chance

Sarah: We are so sorry for disturbing you

Catherine(closing the door): Goodnight and goodbye

Scene 4: A hotel somewhere in Mexico

(Chance awakes to find her hands tied up around a bed post in a ropes)

Winston(taking tape off Chance's mouth): Good morning, sleeping beauty

Chance (feeling uncomfortable): Ouch! that hurt

Winston(slapping Chance): Please shut up

Chance: Where is my family? Where in the world are we?

Winston: We are in Mexico and this will be your home from now on

Chance(complaining): I want my mommy and daddy, please take me back home

Winston(suffocating Chance with a pillow): Children are meant to be seen and not heard

Chance(mumbling underneath the pillow): My name is Chance and I am Sarah Connor's son

Winston(shocked, he stops choking Chance): No way...you look like me

Scene 5: The Connors' house-kitchen

Kyle(getting a beer out of the refrigerator): I think that I may need a drink

Sarah(frowning): I don't like you every time you are drunk

Kyle: I am not going to get drunk. You can trust me, I will never lie to you.

Sarah(sad, she stares out of the kitchen window): I will never rest in peace until he is back in my arms

John(making a sandwich): Sometimes having hope and faith is never enough. I have contacted Derek and Cameron and they are on their way home.

Derek(walking into the kitchen with Cameron): We're home...

Cameron(holding up Chance's pumpkin costume): Guess what we found laying down on the sidewalk

(Thinking Chance is dead, Sarah faints and Kyle carries her upstairs to their bedroom)

Kitty (screaming): MOM...

Scene 6: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah(waking up): Reese..

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Yes, honey, what is it?

Sarah: I had a nightmare about losing my child

Kyle: You experienced every parent's worst nightmare. No parent should have to bury his or her child.

Sarah: It was only just a dream so there is no need for us to worry

Kyle: If it was only just a dream then what do you call our present circumstance

(Sarah's cellphone rings and Sarah responds to the caller who is Winston. The rest is history)


	14. Heart of heaven

Date: 11-17-2023

Scene: Outside

Situation: Standing on the porch, Sarah watches Chance play catch with John and Kitty on the front lawn

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): What is on your mind?

Sarah (choked up): The future

Kyle: What is it about the future that makes you sad?

Sarah (crying): According to my research, kids with Down Syndrome don't live enough to see forty. They die really young due to natural causes.

Kyle (wiping a tear off Sarah's face): Chance will live a long time

Sarah (doubtful): I wish I could believe you, but I just can't at the moment

Kyle: Chance almost died before he was born. Miraculously, he overcame death and now he is here with us.

Sarah (crying tears of joy): We indeed created a miracle. I can't imagine my life without Chance.

Date: 3-7-2026

Situation:Kyle, Sarah, John, Kitty and Chance endure a camping trip. Sarah remembers her rape. Chance finally knows the truth.

Scene 1: The RV

Everyone (singing except for Sarah): The wheels of the bus go round and round all through the town

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Please smile

Sarah (angry): You knew March seventh would be a bad day for me. Why couldn't we go camping another time?

Kyle (driving the RV): I didn't want to you sit at home and feel sorry for yourself all day long

Chance (worried): Mom, why are you not happy?

Sarah (lying): My mother died on this day fifteen years ago

John: Mom, I know that is not the truth

Sarah (yelling at John): John, please shut up

Kyle (parking the RV): We are finally here at our campsite

(Excited, Kitty and Chance jump for joy. John and Sarah struggle with an unresolved issue)

Scene: The Forest

Situation: They sit around a bonfire eating food

Chance: Mom, I wish I could've met my grandma

Sarah: Your grandma would've loved you

John: Mom, please Chance the truth before I do

Sarah (choked up): Now is not the time for that kind of drama

Chance (curious): What is the truth?

Kyle (begging Sarah and John): Please don't say a word. I want our family to enjoy this camping trip.

Kitty (agreeing with Kyle): Dad is right

Sarah (crying, she confesses to Chance): I was raped on this day fifteen years ago. You are a product of my rape. Kyle is not your real dad. Winston is your biological father.

(Distraught, Chance runs away from the campsite. Frantic, everyone searches for Chance all night long. He has Down Syndrome in which worries them even more)

Time of Day: Midnight

Scene: A Waterfall

Situation: Chance is about to jump over the edge when Sarah finds him

Sarah (taking her hand in Chance's hand): I have been worried about you.

Chance (loosening Sarah's grip): Please stop lying, you never wanted me

Sarah (emotional): I loved you enough to give you life

Chance (emotional): My life, you can take it back if you want to

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): My life would be incomplete without you. You are loved by many people including me. You should never shut us out of your world.

Chance: Really?

Sarah: Definitely

Chance: May be I should give you a second chance after all

Sarah (holding Chance's hand, she leads him back to the campsite): Please follow me, Bambi

Date: 12-20-2026

Place: Chance's room

Situation: 15 year old Chance reacts to Kitty's death on 12-20-2026

Action: Sitting at his desk, Chance wraps up a birthday gift for Kitty

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): Hey, what are you doing?

Chance: I am wrapping up a gift for Kitty

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Bambi

Chance: This gift is a surprise. Please don't tell Kitty.

Sarah (emotional, she sits down on the bed): I have heartbreaking news for you

Chance (anxious): Please tell me the truth no matter what

Sarah (crying): Your beloved sister, Kitty is dead. Kitty was involved in an airplane crash earlier today. Lightheaded, she slipped into a coma. She was immediately taken off life support.

(Heartbroken, Chance just cries in his mother's arms. Sarah's heart breaks for her son)

Chance's p.o.v: Death, it is like a deadly poisonous snake bite upon my arm. I can't dodge this gun bullet because heaven is calling me home. I know I will have to

depart for my castle in the sky very soon. A storm is coming and I can't change my fate. Decaying, the sunset reflects my sick dying bleeding broken heart. As I lay here

on my death bed, I realize how many important milestones that I'll never experience. The floodgates open and I see how truly broken mother is behind her beautiful

smile. Endless, the tears of an angel rain down on me. Hope won't allow me to cry, therefore I stay strong. The heartbeat monitor is a ticking time bomb counting down

to the final moments of my life here on earth.

Date: 12-28-2028

Scene: Sarah's nightmare

Scene: The battlefield

(Dying, a seventeen year old Chance lays down bleeding on the ground. He is suffering from a gunshot wound to the chest. His friends have become his enemies)

Sarah (crying, she begs Chance): Please stay awake. Please stay here with me.

Chance (touching Sarah's cheek): I love you. Please never forget about me.

Sarah (sobbing): I love you too

Kyle (pulling Sarah off of Chance): He has served his country. He will die a hero. It is his time to go. You need to let him go.

Sarah (breaking out of Kyle's embrace): I can't let him go. He means so much to me. My life will be incomplete without him.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (walking away from Kyle to be near Chance's side): Only time will tell

(Chance dies in his mother's arms and life is never the same for Sarah. Sarah's nightmare ends and Chance's fate weighs heavily on her mind)

Scene: Reality-12/28/2028

(Scene: Reality-Sarah's room-Sarah and Kyle are peacefully sleeping in the bed until the sound of Sarah's crying awakes Kyle)

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Hey, what is the matter with you?

Sarah(crying): I had a nightmare about Chance's death

Kyle(fearful): Hopefully, your dream won't come true

Sarah: I suggest for us to keep a close eye on Chance

Kyle: No, I don't want Chance to consider me to be an overly protective parent

Sarah: Technically speaking, we are in charge of Chance since he is a child

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah: I wonder whenever will I stop having nightmares?

Kyle: You will stop having nightmares when you discover inner peace

Sarah: I'll doubt it

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

Scene 2: Chance's room

Chance (tossing and turning in bed, he screams): AHA….AHA….AHA

Sarah (worried, she runs into Chance's room): Darling, I heard you screaming from my room. What is the matter with you?

Chance (very shaken): Mom, I had a nightmare about being murdered

Sarah (sitting down at Chance's bedside): That's not good

Chance: I don't understand why I keep on having nightmares?

Sarah: Maybe you should stop watching horror movies

Chance(pouting, he crosses his arms): Maybe not

Sarah (with a sigh): Unbelievable

Chance: How do you handle your inner demons?

Sarah (blushing with embarrassment): I read a book or have relations with your dad

Chance (giving Sarah a book): Can you please read me The Wizard of Oz?

Sarah (opening up the book to the first page): Yes of course, kiddo

Chance(smiling): Thanks

Sarah (smiling): No problem, love

Date: 12-14-2030

Chance's p.o.v: The doctor says there is a blood clot in my leg. The blood clot is traveling quickly from my leg to my heart. Death, it is like a deadly poisonous snake

bite upon my arm. I can't dodge this gun bullet because heaven is calling me home. I know I will have to depart for my castle in the sky very soon. A storm is coming

and I can't change my fate. Decaying, the sunset reflects my dying heartbeat. As I lay here on my death bed, I realize how many important milestones that I'll never

experience. The floodgates open and I see how truly broken mother is behind her beautiful smile. Endless, the tears of an angel rain down on me. Hope won't allow

me to cry, therefore I try to stay strong for the both of us. The heartbeat monitor is a ticking time bomb counting down to the final moments of my life here on earth.

Date: 12-25-2030

Place: The cemetery-Chance's grave site

Sarah (places a teddy bear beside the tombstone): Merry Christmas, baby

(Chance's spirit remains unresponsive)

Kyle (puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder): Sarah...

Sarah (startled): Kyle..

Kyle: I miss hearing you call me Reese

Sarah (agitated): Everything has changed between us. We can't return to the way we were.

Kyle: A blood clot to the heart took Chance out of this world on December 14.

Sarah (hysterical): So What?

Kyle: You have remain distant since then

Sarah (choked up): I am in mourning. What do you want from me?

Kyle (choked up): I want you to love me again

(Angry, Sarah walks away from Kyle in silence. Kyle follows Sarah to the beach)

Place: The Ocean-Kitty's final resting place

Sarah (lets loose a bunch of balloons): Merry Christmas, baby

Kyle: I remember John tossed Kitty's ashes into the ocean

Sarah (bitter): I remember you took Kitty away from me. You took her off life support.

Kyle: I didn't want Kitty to spend the rest of her life in pain

Sarah (choked up): But still that didn't give you the right to break my heart

Kyle: I am sorry. How many times do I need to tell you?

Sarah (digging her feet into the sand): I accept your apology

Kyle: Today is Christmas, but we are not happy

Sarah (looking out onto the ocean): A part of myself has died

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): Let me hold you for a while

Sarah (resting in Kyle's embrace): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too


End file.
